theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison
'Madison '''is a jury member from House of Shade: Season 9 and House of Shade 15. She later returned as a housemate for International House of Shade: UK and later International House of Shade: Germany. Bio Madison is 17 years old from the average sized town of Jackson, Michigan. She likes cheese, boys, girls, and binge watching 7th Heaven, Chances are, if you're cute, this girl will be in your PMs in no time. ''House of Shade: Terror During the team twist week 1, Madison was on the losing team. The next week, after Finn won the Power of Veto and took themselves off the block, Head of Household Allison renominated Madison. In the double eviction week 3, Madison was nominated by Chris, and was nominated yet again week 4 by Lauren; however, Madison won the Power of Veto and took herself off the block. In week 7, Madison entered the Panic Room and won a Diamond Power of Veto. She used it that same week to save Jacob, nominating Allison in his place. The following week, Madison was nominated for eviction by the Head of Household, Rhone, after Steffen used the Power of Veto to take himself off the block. Madison was evicted in a 3-1 vote. After Jacob and Corey answered the jury's questions, Madison voted for Corey to win the season. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade UK Madison entered the UK house on night 1 as 1 of 16 original housemates. She managed to avoid facing the public vote after receiving no nominations week 1. During week 2's face to face nominations Madison again avoided receiving any nominations from her fellow housemates, while in turn nominating Andreas and Benjamin. During week 3 Madison received 3 nominations and she faced the public vote, as the rule of the week being that any nominations they would face the public vote, alongside Andreas, Benjamin, Chrissa, Eric, Jevvon, Josh M., Kendall, Rhea, Ricky G., Stevie and Taj. On eviction night, she was placed into a group with Benjamin and Rhea, where only one of them would be evicted, Madison survived the eviction as Benjamin was evicted. During week 4, 2 mysterious housemates nominated Madison for eviction, alongside Andreas, Chriana, Eric, Jevvon, Josh, and Stevie. After surviving the public vote yet again, with only 4.5% of the votes to evict,it was revealed that the 2 mysterious housemates nominating were Chrissa and Kendall, furthermore, Kendall had nominated Madison. During week 5 Madison was nominated by the house to face the public vote alongside David, Eric, Rhea and Taj. However, after Madison won the Save/Replace power, she saved herself from facing the public vote, as well as named Chrissa as her replacement to face the public vote. During week 7, a nomination tag was made, where one person would name the person to face the public vote, that person would then nominate the next person to face the public vote and so on and so forth. Madison was nominated by Rhea to face the public, but as she was the end of the nomination tag, she could not nominate anyone else to face the public vote. When she faced the public vote to evict against Andreas, Chrissa, David, Eric, Josh, Rhea and Stevie, Madison was evicted after receiving 45% of the votes to evict. Competition History Nomination History } | Kendall | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | Chrissa Eric Kendall Stevie Taj | style="background:#FBF373;" | Save/Replace |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | Rhea | |} House of Shade 15 Madison entered the House of Shade for a second time to compete for redemption against 17 other one-time players. Madison was nominated by Head of Household Nayeli during week 2, but survived in a 12-3 vote against PunPun. During Survivor week, Madison ended up on the chaotic Altair tribe, receiving another eviction vote at their Tribal Council. At the start of week 7, Madison won a tarot reading and chose The Chariot, which instantly granted her the title of Head of Household for the week. Madison nominated Eva and Jay; when Jay won the Power of Veto and took himself off the block, she renominated Christine. Eva was evicted in a 5-2 vote. During week 9, Christine won Head of Household and nominated Madison along with Nicole. When Leah won the Power of Veto, she used it to take Nicole off the block, being replaced by Pippa Crosby. However, Leah also held the Diamond Power of Veto, which she used to take Madison off the block and nominate Cole. At week 10, Madison found herself nominated for eviction for a third time, this time by Jay. In a repeat of week 2, Nicole won the Power of Veto and took herself off the block; Leah was named the replacement nominee, who stayed over Madison in a narrow 3-2 vote. Madison placed 8th and became the 4th member of the jury. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Germany Once the 8 new housemates had entered on Night 1, it was announced that 8 IHOS players of the past would return to play alongside them, Madison being one of them, and being the one of 5 representatives for the UK. Once everyone had entered, it was that the newbies would be spending their time in the Rich house while Madison and the rest of the returnees would be spending their time in the Poor house fighting for their lives in the game. Madison managed to remain out of everyone's mouth for nomination during the course of her time in the Poor house, not being nominated nor receiving a single nomination over the first 3 weeks. It wasn't until week 4 where she was swapped into the Rich house by Intruder Ashley when the new houses were chosen. Once there, Madison was nominated by the Rich house over Nehemiah, and faced the public vote for the first time against Billy and Timmy. Unfortunately for Madison, she received 15.7% of the public vote, the lowest out of the nominees, and was thusly evicted from the Big Brother Village in 14th place. Competition History Nomination History Category:House of Shade 9 Category:Veto Holders Category:Panic Room Category:LGBTQIA Houseguests Category:Host